


Masterpiece

by KuroBakura



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Asperger Syndrome, Autism Spectrum, Awkward Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Awkward Conversations, Mental Health Issues, My First Work in This Fandom, Narcolepsy, Neighbors, Nervousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan lives alone in an apartment, drawing and painting day and night. The world around him can be harsh and cruel for both his mind and body. He wanted to do more with his life but he is not sure how.One day, he meets another man named Choi Seungcheol who moves into the apartment next door to his. Jeonghan starts to develop feelings that he has never felt before and flips his life upside down.Is it love? Or is it just his nerves getting to him?Jeonghan goes on a journey of self discovery, acceptance and finding out what love truly can be.





	Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan's goes from good to crazy as he discovers that he has a new neighbor moving in next door to him...

 

 

Yoon Jeonghan looked outside of his apartment window at the scenery outside. He barely goes out much nor socializes with many people (even then, he barely says a word to anyone). Jeonghan usually just spends most of his time either working on art, music or sleeping. Besides social anxiety, Jeonghan suffers from PTSD (because to his childhood), narcolepsy and photophobia. Not mention that he recently discovered that he has Asperger's (which explained a lot to him) and he is very smart but had a unique way of showing it. His apartment is ony light enough so he can see enough to write his music and do his artwork.

Also, Jeonghan had to get permission to have special tinted window in his apartment because curtains are not always a good solution for him because of his narcolepsy. He supported his income with his artwork but he had an aunt paying his rent for him and helping him with his bills. Even galleries from across and around the country have his works hung for the public to see.

There was one thing that he truly hated, though. Feeling like he is being held captivate from the outside world because of his conditions have not been easy for him his whole life. His mother nor father made it easier either. Their abuse almost caused him not only graduating high school but just going on living in general. Even now, Jeonghan wondered what the world would be like without him. Though, ever since he left home, he has been better off and way less stressed out about almost everything but still has his moments and troubles. None of the neighbors complained about him. In fact, they adore him. Even he is very quiet a lot, he was very gentle and sweet but also shy.

A lot of the neighbors check on him and some of them bring or even make meals for him or give him leftovers (when they have plenty) since he does not really have a lot of cooking skills and tends to order in or cook certain foods. Jeonghan has made them thank you gifts as repayment for his meals and gets them gifts on Christmas. All of a sudden down on the street below him, he noticed a movers’ truck and a medium-sized park in front of the building. There was a rumor going around of the possibility of a new tenant moving into the building and into the apartment...next to Jeonghan’s. He doesn't mind living next to people...as long as they are not rude..or homophobic (at least he was that hoping that they are not homophobic) And today looks like the day that the building was going to have a new tenant.

“Well, I guess the rumors are true then. Oh well, so much for having peace and quiet while it lasted. Lets just hope that they is not a huge jerk like the last one.” Jeonghan thought to himself. His focus shifted to the car as he saw the driver’s side door open up and a man step out of the car and he was the one person who got out of it. The man was around his age with short, gelled back, black hair. His cheekbones were like a work of art and he had some muscle built to him. From what, Jeonghan could see, he seems like a nice guy. A smile suddenly appeared on the man’s face.

Jeonghan’s face felt warm and started to feel light-headed. His photophobia was not affecting him that badly but he didn't want to make it worse. He decided to go do something else and leave the man outside alone. Jeonghan went over to his drawing table and took out his favorite mechanical pencil, a small metal box of colored pencils and sketch pad to start on a drawing. As time went on, it was definitely official that the guy was going to be his new neighbor after hearing people bringing in boxes into the apartment next to his. Jeonghan was not paying attention too much attention to the commotion outside amd kept nis focus on nis drawing.

About an hour later, Jeonghan got up from the table to go make himself a snack. As he reached the middle of the room, he heard a noise coming from the hallway. It was the sound of two people having a conversation. His appetite disappeared as Jeonghan's curiosity began to take over him. He walked over to his front door and opened it enough to at least see what was exactly happening outside. It was the man from downstairs and one of the older women who lived on the same floor as Jeonghan, having a conversation. She was welcoming him to the neighborhood. Jeonghan could not stop looking at the man and gulped. He was absolutely gorgeous.

Jeonghan was able to see more of his face. Jeonghan's heart and mind started to race. He also began to feel slightly faint. This feeling was new to him that he has never had before. This was not a narcolepsy episode, though. That he was sure of. All of a sudden, he heard a voice speak to him. Jeonghan did not realize that he was leaning a little further out the door than he just was several seconds ago. The man and the woman were looking at him now. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Both surprised and scared at the same time.

“Ah, Jeonghan! I was about to knock on your door. Come meet your new neighbor!” She exclaimed to him, motioning him to come over to them. The man waved at him with a smile on his face. Sometimes….she forgot about that Jeonghan did not tend to talk to other people or has social anxiety. Jeonghan just stood there, looking the two of them. The woman decided to bring the new neighbor over to him but before they moved over, Jeonghan rushed back into the apartment, shutting the door quickly.

Jeonghan with his back to the door, his heart was racing even more and panting. He could the two of them still talking for about another minute before they parted ways. Jeonghan let out a sigh of relief.

“THAT was close! I did want to talk to him but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.” Jeonghan thought to himself but at the same time, felt like an asshole. It was a natural reaction for him and felt like he just screwed up his chances to even try to be an acquaintance with his new neighbor. He definitely was not hungry anymore. In fact, he decided to go take a nap to try to forget about this. This whole situation exhausted him and he just needed to calm down. Jeonghan locked his door and went to go sleep on the couch.

 

**###**

 

A couple of hours later, he woke up on the couch. It was the evening but the sun has not completely set. He sat up on the couch and rubbed his head. This time, Jeonghan could not ignore his hunger and got up from the couch to go make something easy for dinner. Again, as soon as he was reaching the kitchen, a knock could be throughout the apartment. Jeonghan was slightly annoyed but yet, he did not complain. Maybe it was someone bringing him food but yet….they usually would call before popping over.

Jeonghan walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it. When he opened it, it was the man from before standing there with a smile on his face. Jeonghan suddenly began to feel warm again.

“Hello.” The man said to him. Jeonghan waved back.

“I know this is kind of late but I was wanting to say hello and meet my neighbor.” He said to Jeonghan. Jeonghan gulped again. His voice was like an angel was speaking to him. Everything about this man is heavenly in Jeonghan's eyes. Jeonghan bowed.

“Anyway, I know you may feel like talking much but I am glad I got to see you again, to be honest.” The man said. Jeonghan just keep looking at him and not saying a word.

“I am sorry.” Jeonghan suddenly piped up. The man was confused.

“Pardon?” He asked Jeonghan. Jeonghan gulped again.

“About earlier. I didn't mean to seem rude but...I was just nervous because she put on the spot that I just freaked out. I don't mean to see like I do not want to talk to you because I do. ..It is just not easy for me. To be honest, I am glad to see you again, too amd welcome the neighborhood.” Jeonghan explained. The man nodded back at him.

“I understand. No worries. I know how that feels. By the way, what's your name?” The man asked. Jeonghan blushed.

“Yoon Jeonghan.” Jeonghan replied.

“Nice to meet you. My name is Choi Seungcheol but people call me S.Coups.” Seungcheol said back to him, extending his hand for Jeonghan to shake. Jeonghan looked at the ground and kept fumbling his own hands. Seungcheol put his arm down. He knew Jeonghan was different and in fact...that was something that made Seungcheol comes to his door. He likes different/unique.

“There is no rush, by the way. Also, I apologize if I made you uncomfortable just now. That is not my intention, I promise you. I know it is not easy meeting someone new but I really do thank you for taking the time to answer.” Seungcheol said to him then smiled again. Jeonghan looked up, blushing. It was so nice to find someone who understands him. Not that he doesn't have neighbors who don't but sometimes, it is nice to see it from a fresh face. A beautiful, fresh face.

“Th-Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Jeonghan piped up. Seungcheol nodded then decided to head back inside his new apartment.

“No problem. Have a good night, Jeonghan.” Seungcheol told him then turned to head back to his apartment. Jeonghan stood there and watched him go into his apartment before he went back into his to start on dinner. He had so many questions for the man but he felt not ready to really talk to him until he got to know him better. Jeonghan hoped that he would not end up making Seungcheol want to break their lease (which that is what happened with his last neighbor but the neighbors were not too fond of them anyway).

As Jeonghan turned off the stove and moved his pot to another burner, the phone rang. Jeonghan let out a sigh.

“What is it with people and I today?” Jeonghan asked himself as he went to go get the phone. He turned on his phone and put it to his ear.

“Hello?” Jeonghan asked. It was the woman from before. Jeonghan was not in the mood to speak her but he just could not be rude after what he did earlier.

“Hi.” Jeonghan responded.

“Hey, sweetie. I just wanted to let you know that I apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to make you nervous or anything. I just was hoping that you both could be friends but I should not have made it seem like I was forcing you. I need to remember that you need to feel ready to do so. By the way, he is such a sweet man like you and likes music like you do.” The woman said on the other side of the line. At least this was not bad as he thought it would be.

“It is okay. I did actually speak to him a little bit ago. He came to my door but did not stay too long. I think he could tell that I am a nutcase.” Jeonghan said to her.

“Yoon, how many times do I have to tell you? You are not insane. I work at a hospital, I know insane when I see it. You have problems and issues, yes but it does not make you a crazy and/or insane. We all have things about us that make us who we are but it does not define you as a person.” She asked and explained him. Jeonghan wished he could believe that. Actually, that's how they met. Jeonghan was in a mental ward after having a psychotic breakdown in the last where he lived (he was just being kicked out by his parents at the time) which was a group home. She was one of the nurses that he ended becoming close to while he was there and even helped him get the place where he has been living for the past almost 3 three years now. Sometimes, she does get on his nerves but she is a good person. Jeonghan was not sure what to say except “thank you”.

Another couple of minutes later, the two of them hung up then Jeonghan went back to finish making dinner and settled down for the night to watch one of his favorite movies as he ate. Usually, he did not care much for mushy, lovey-dovey movies but for some reason, this particular one is one of his favorites. The movie is called “Big Eden” and the main character is a painter who is gay, just like Jeonghan. Jeonghan has a crush on the character, Pike, from this movie and could relate to him m on a personal level.

Jeonghan has seen this movie so many times but he could watch it over and over again without ever being bored. At the ending scene where Pike and Henry kissed, Jeonghan suddenly had a thought pop up inside of his head. It was of him kissing but the person who he was kissing was not Pike but...Seungcheol. It was sweet but also..passionate and sensual, too. All of sudden, Jeonghan stopped the movie and buried his face into a pillow. He was not suffocating himself or screaming but he was trying to get the thought out of his head, which was taking ng more time than he was hoping it would. It was not going away. Usually, he does not do this but he needed help.

Jeonghan ran over to his phone and dialed a number. It was one of the other neighbors who helps him and mostly with advice. They were older than he is but not too much older. The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

“Hello?” A voice said on the other side of the line. Jeonghan took a breath when he heard that it was the right person.

“Hey, Margo, I hope I am not catching you at a bad time but I am having a slight anxiety attack and I need some help. It is more of questions needing to be answered than anything but I promise that I am okay.” Jeonghan replied.

“Oh! Hey, Jeonghan. Do not worry. I am not busy or anything at the moment. Take a deep breath and tell me what you need help with, hun.” Margo said to him. Jeonghan took a couple of deep breaths before he spoke.

“I know this is going to sound stupid but it is odd to develop a crush on someone you just met?” Jeonghan asked.

“Not really. It depends on the situation. ...How did this start?” Margo asked him, trying to understand the situation more so she can help him as much as she could.

“I/We have a new neighbor who I met today and I can not thinking about him. He is so cute, Margo! His name is Choi Seungcheol. He is moving into the apartment next to mine. I am not sure if it is a crush I am developing or if it is my nerves getting to me about having a new neighbor but the feelings are not bad. In fact, it feels nice. I mean, I will not stalk him or anything but it weird to have these feelings so soon?” Jeonghan explained. Margo hesitated for a few seconds.

“Hello?” Jeonghan asked, making sure they did not get disconnected or she accidentally hung up on him.

“...Have you been watching Big Eden again?” Margo asked. Now, Jeonghan hesitated for a moment before replying.

“..That's besides the point. I had these feelings before I watched it.” Jeonghan answered. Margo chuckled.

“Relax, Sweetie. I did not mean anything bad by it. As for what you're asking about, I think it could be just your nerves but at the same time, you may be developing feelings for him but mostly your nerves. Do not stress over it a lot and just try preoccupy your mind with other things. I have been personally out all day so I have not met him yet but I believe you.” Margo told him. It helped him somewhat but he still was slightly anxious. At least...he had an answer.

“Thanks, Margo.” Jeonghan said.

“You're welcome! Sorry if I wasn't much help for ya.” Margo said back.

“No, no. You were plenty of help. I appreciate it. At least I have an answer.” Jeonghan responded.

“No problem. Anyway, I do have to get going but I will talk you later. You have a great night, Jeonghan!” Margo said to him.

“Night, Margo.” Jeonghan said before they hung up. Jeonghan went to the bathroom and then looked in the mirror, letting out a sigh. Besides all the mental issues and such he has, Jeonghan also has confidence issues. He kept looking into his mirror and even took off his shirt and let out a another sigh as he kept looking at himself, topless.

“Even if by some chance Seungcheol likes me or starts to, he would never want somewhat like me. I am basically a narcoleptic vampire who has the social skills of a gnat but even gnats are more social than I am. Plus...there is nothing about me that is sexy. Nothing. From head to toe. Plus...I am not even sure if he likes men.” Jeonghan said to himself, feel like this was just a waste of time. Without even realizing, he started imagining about Seungcheol once again but this time...Jeonghan was imagining him standing next to him while Seungcheol was standing there with him, grooming himself with nothing but a towel wrapped around the waist. Suddenly, the dream began to become more intimate.

Jeonghan let out a slight but quiet yelp and blushed as he shook his head, trying to get the thought out, which worked this time after he did have to splash some cool water on his face. Jeonghan panted as he looked in the mirror.

“This is going to be a long, fucking night. I will be lucky if I get any sleep and I need to get more sleep tablets tomorrow when I go grocery shopping. Speaking of more anxiety, I hope I can just get through tomorrow’s errand with an issue.” Jeonghan said to himself before he left the bathroom and decided to go work more on the drawing he started on earlier in the afternoon and watch another movie while working on it. This time, it was The Imitation Game. He needed something to get his mind off of Seungcheol and his impure thoughts. He did not really want to watch dad stuff but yet...it may be his only chance of not only getting the thoughts out but also getting some sleep. Either way, he needed this to work out. Not must through the night but for tomorrow, too.

After finishing the movie and his drawing, he was starting to feel tired. Jeonghan turned off his movie and television then headed to his bedroom to change into his pajamas then got into bed. He was finally able to drift off to sleep after about a half hour of tossing and turning from side to side.

At least his plan work for tonight but as for tomorrow...that was going he an entirely different situation for him. Until then...Jeonghan was going to need every bit of sleep that he could get. 


End file.
